The Awakening: Death Meets Death
by BlueFrost
Summary: Hotaru is tired of being alone, so she runs. Only she has the fortune to run into a certain dark pilot, who's sure death follows him. Hotaru/Duo (Status: 11)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm only going to put this in the first chapter because I'm too lazy to do it for ever one. I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, and I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters (unfortunately). However, I do own whichever characters I may create in this fic.

Author's Notes: Yeah I know, I haven't been on here for a while, well, for those that have read this fic. I have some changes, since I haven't had internet since November, I've changed the fic slightly. I decided to use the Japanese names for the Sailor Scouts, but I'm not adding the endings because I'm still teaching myself how to do that. Though it's probably very simple, anyway, I made a few adjustments, like Haruka, I changed her into a him. I thought it would be a twist for her to be a him, otherwise the story is basically the same as before. So enjoy ^_^.

Death Meets Death 

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 1

'_Why must I always be alone?' _A girl with black chin length hair and sad violet eyes asked herself as she ran deeper into the park forest. She tried so hard to understand why she was the only one without someone. Usagi had Mamoru, Chibiusa had Helios, Michi-mama had Haruka-papa and Setsuna had Charon. She didn't know the inner scouts as well as she did the princess, and wasn't sure what their reaction would be to her feelings. She was sure they were afraid of her, and she didn't want them to be afraid of her. 

Alone, that's what was eating at her, she felt so alone. '_I wish there was someone out there for me. I hate being alone, and the sailor scouts are no longer needed in this time. Maybe I should go to space, get away from everything here. I'm not needed.' _Tired from running, her legs collapsed from beneath her and she leaned against a tree. Hand clutched at her chest, her heart was beating so fast and she couldn't get a steady breath, '_I'm so weak! After a few thousand years you'd think I'd be strong. Where am I?'_ She looked around, the sounds of the forest comforting her. She didn't feel as alone out here as some people might, or afraid. "How am I going to..." her vision blurred and pain erupted in her mind, her beating heart forgotten, her hands went to her head to stop the pain.

The pain faded and she was able to see straight again, taking deep breaths using the tree for balance to stand up. Moving slowly, she moved her head to look around and saw something reflecting the light. Curious, she walked toward it, intent on getting there, even though she didn't have the strength. She was getting closer, she came upon a smothered camp fire and it looked as if someone was in a hurry to put it out. She remembered the light and after she struggled through a bush. A strong hand covered her eyes and an arm went around her waist.

"I wouldn't look at that if I were you lady. That could be the ticket to a quick death, and I wouldn't want to kill a pretty lady such as yourself." A voice whispered in her ear, she felt herself being lifted off the ground like a feather and moved. The calmness of his voice made her feel safe, instead of acting like a scared victim, she didn't struggle at all. Taking some deep breaths, she did something her papa had taughter how to do. She went straight for the pressure points in his hands.

She snapped her body around in an instant. "Ouch! Did you have to do that?" The man yelled, cradling his hands to his chest. "I wasn't going to hurt you."

Her senshi instincts kicking in, she was ready to defend herself, just as Haruka-papa had taught her. Dark violet eyes met another pair of violet eyes. Hotaru took her time to check out her advisary. Young, around her age if not the same, chestnut colored hair and a braid that went down his back, tall with beautiful violet colored eyes. His clothing resembled that of a priests, black, and there was something else about him. There was something oddly familiar about him, she couldn't quite put her finger on it though.

A small breeze ruffled her hair, lifting small leaves to twirl around her like Zoicite's cherry blossoms, and her skirt swayed. Not bothering to move the stray strand of hair from her face she asked, "Who are you?"

The stranger put his left hand behind his head and smiled, reaching for something, but taking the appearance that he was scratching his back. He smiled at her, but didn't say a word, quick as a snap of her fingers he had a gun pointed at her. The smile still on his face, only a there was a glint in his eyes, a dangerous glint. "That's my secret lady, and I'm the one who should be asking the questions. Who are you and what did you see?"

Innocent was the part she had to play, and she knew it. Though she considered herself far from innocent, '_I'm anything but innocent.'_ Putting her hands up was far from her mind, and she believed he wouldn't fire at her. He was a dangerous guy, not her type at all, by the looks of him. "Shouldn't I be asking the questions? You are after all the one who is pointing the gun at me."

Her question seemed to catch him off guard, she supposed he's never had a captive who wasn't afraid before. "Well, since I'm not going to answer your questions, and it seems like you're not answering mine. I'm going to go, my friends are expecting me, and if I stay long, they'll come looking for me. I pity the soul who gets in their way." It was an out right lie, she knew Haruka-papa would be worried. After all these years, he still watched out for her and tried to be there for her. In truth, her body age was that of a 16 year old, but her mind was ageless. In the final battle again chaos, she had died while the other senshi had lived and was reborn in this time. She had been born with full knowledge of what had happened in the past, and hated it. 

Seeing his confused look over her behavior, she bolted into the trees. Not her brightest idea ever, but it was better than standing there waiting for him to grill her. His foot steps were right behind her, and getting closer. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Like I said, I didn't really change much, a few things here and there and wala...Death Meets Death. Hope that everyone isn't too mad at me for not updating...*smiling slightly with hope* please...well, anyway...thanks for sticking with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Dislclaimer: See chapter one.

Author's Notes: What can I say, I've decided something and now I'm working on it. I've decided that I'm going to do those pairings...if nobody remembers, I've decided on pairing, Makoto/Trowa, Minako/Hirro, Ami/Quatre, Rei/Wufei, and I have a new one Usagi/Milliardo. I'll write a little more about it at the end, so happy readings ^_^.

Death Meets Death

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 2

*This time*

'_What am I going to do now? He's right behind me! If I take the time to look, I'll get caught for sure._' Her body was failing her and she knew it, '_I won't be able to keep this up for much longer. . .unless. . . . No, that's not an option I can make._' Her breaths were short and uneven, and her heart was pounding, telling her she was tired. '_I must keep running, I have to get away._'

Duo chased her, and in fact he was in awe of her. She was beautiful, when he had looked into her eyes, he had found that she had the same violet colored eyes as he. Only hers were sad and darker than his or that of an ordinary person. . .older. There was almost agelessness about them. He didn't want to kill her, but if she had seen his gundam, he had no choice. His secret had to be kept no matter what, that's why he had to catch her. '_She's slowing down. Something isn't right with her._' He had noticed her step falter and she almost tripped. '_Why do women run so fast?_' He asked himself, he was barely winded and the chase was as rush.

Killing wasn't his number one priority, but death was something he was never able to escape. Since the time he was little, it had followed him like a shadow. Destroying his life, and then Father Maxwell, and Sister Helen, the only two people he could remember who had loved him. Then death got a hold of them, and they were destroyed. All he had left was himself, and his gundam, DeathScythe Hell. 

The girl tripped and fell, as he got closer, she didn't move. He wasn't sure if she was even breathing, he got closer, his gun in his right hand and pointed at her. "Hey lady, are you okay?" Her right hand was clutched to her chest and she was breathing heavily. Her eyes were closed and her heart was hammering inside her. She had over-done it this time, she knew she was going to black out. Seeing she wasn't any threat to him, Duo put the gun away and crouched next to her unmoving body.

There was another gentle breeze that seemed to only be around them. It lifted the leaves and they swirled around both of them, while everything else around them was undisturbed. They took no notice. Rolling her onto her back, he put one arm around her back and the other under her legs, picking her up and stood. He could feel her trying to struggle, but held on to her tighter. "I won't hurt you." He said quietly and that seemed to calm her down a bit. He was walking back to his gundam, something about this girl disturbed him, and he wasn't letting her out of his sight until he figured it out. '_What's wrong with me? She's just some girl, and. . .I'm not letting her go? What's wrong with me?!? Five minutes ago I was debating on killing her!_' Duo inwardly groaned and looked up at the sky, '_Why me?_'

"Wh-wh-what are you going to do t-to me?" the girl asked him, he could tell she was having a hard time. She needed rest, and he was going to make sure she got it, even if he had to drug her to do it. "Let me go."

He took long strides and tried not to think about her. "Rest, I promise I won't hurt you. I give you my word as the Shinigami, though that might now be enough for you. It is all I have to offer." He had been looking ahead while talking to her, and looked down when she had not answered him right away. The girl was asleep, he grinned down at her and continued walking back to his gundam. '_What am I going to do with you little one?_'

Hours passed and it was geting dark, the girl was still sleeping, and the temperature would start to drop soon. He had one blanket, and the fire was at least keeping them both warm, he hugged her closer to his body. From the time he had picked her up, he hadn't wanted to lose any kind of contact with her. It was strange, but he felt something for this small girl and he didn't even know who she was! He didn't know the first thing about her, but he did know that she was sad. That glimpse into her eyes had told him all he needed to know.

Hotaru shifted against him, trying to get closer to him, and stay warm. She was in a deep sleep, and nightmares haunted her.

*Dream*

__

The room was decorated and the walls detailed with ancient carvings, but unnaturally dark for such a beautiful room. Hotaru looked around, her memory of such a place foggy, an affect of her rebirths. The bed in the corner of the room near an open window, draped with fine cloth. Dark colored rugs were on the floor, everything was so cold here. She smiled as she remembered her first home, back during the silver millenium.

The scene changed, and a new vision was before her. She was outside now, in a field of purple and white flowers. She looked around and smiled, something about this place comforted her. Disappointment shown on her face when she discovered she wasn't the only one who was enjoying the comfort of this place. A couple walked in the distance hand in hand, obviously so much in love with each other is pained her to see them. As they came closer, she couldn't manage to tear her gaze from the couple. The girl, had dark hair like her own and the young man next to her had a long braid down his back. 

The scene faded and she now stood at the ruins of her kingdom.

*End Dream*

"NO! Shini where are you? The flames. . ." The girl screamed in her sleep, startling Duo awake. She shook and cried in her sleep, trapped in her dream.

"It's okay, you're in no danger, are you even awake?" He shook the sleeping girl, and stopped as her eyes opened.

She let out an ear piercing scream, "NO!!! Mama! Papa! Shini! They're all gone!" Her eyes were wide with fright and her whole body shook with the exersion she was going through. "Shini, where are you?" Her voice was a mere whisper now, and Duo shook her a little again. Hoping he'd be able to bring her out of her dream and nightmare.

"Wake up lady!" He patted her cheek, and was relieved when her eyes closed and she was asleep again. He gathered her close, as if to keep her safe from her own dreams, and thinking maybe his own would stay away. Even for one night, '_I'll question her tomorrow, right now, *yawn* I'm so. . ._' he didn't even finish the thought before he drifted into a soft slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, I said I'd talk about my little speal here, anyway, I'm making this into a series like thing. I'm going from one couple to the next and tying them together, I'm sure that you've all figured that out by now. I know I'm a little slow in the progres department, but hey give me a break. I haven't had a computer for two months and a few weeks and so many days.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter.

Author's Notes: None at the moment, except for you all to sit back and enjoy the fic ^_^!

Death Meets Death

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 3

The musical sounds of nature and it's inhabitants woke her from her dreamless sleep. Opening her eyes, she closed them just as quickly as she had opened them, the sun was so bright. '_Where am I? Okay, what is around my waist and how did it get there?_' Hotaru looked around and then down at her waist. It was an arm, and it wasn't hers. Looking to her right, she saw the young man who she had run into yesterday. She couldn't remember much of the day before, the last thing that came to her mind was her running. Then the briefest moment when he had picked her up off the ground and was carrying her. But that seemed like a dream, yet here she was, waking up in his arms, and she had no clue who he was.

'_Okay, if I can carefully remove his arm. . ._' Picking up his hand and trying to remove it, his grip on her waste tightened and forced her back against his chest. She could feel herself blushing and her heart quickened it's steady beat. '_Uh. . .eh hehe. . .oh no. I'm stuck, he's not that bad though. What am I thinking!?!_' Her cheeks went pink with color and she once again tried to remove his arm. Only to come to the same results, being hugged to her capture. Sighing she shifted in his grasp, facing him so she could wake him up. He was awake, his eyes were wide open and he had a grin on his face. "You've been awake this whole time haven't you?" Her voice was accusing and annoyed.

His grin widened and he put his other arm around her waste, to his delight causing her to blush again. "Would you mind letting me go?" She asked, trying to push them apart.

"Don't run anywhere, I'll only catch you again." His voice came to a surprise to both of them, '_what possessed me to say that?_' He waited for her to nod in agreement, and when she did he let her go and was on his feet in an instant. "Are you feeling better now?"

She sat down on the ground, "What are you talking about? Who are you? What do you want with me?" Her face void of any emotion, save her voice, which was clipped with anger.

He shuddered, right at this moment, she looked like someone he knew. Someone that didn't show emotion and was called the Perfect Soldier, Hirro Yui, who controlled his facial features and knew what people were thinking by the way they looked. "Last night, after I carried you back here, you were having a nightmare. You shouted about fire, your mother and father, then someone named Shini." He wasn't looking at her, and if he did he would have seen the shock on her face. "You screamed and you must not have been able to find who you were looking for. Did you lose family during the war?" 

His question hadn't registered yet, she was staring at him with confusion written all over her face. A nightmare? She tried desperately to remember what he was saying, but every time she had even a shred of remembrance. It disappeared and was gone. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You had a nightmare last night, did you lose family during the war?" He asked with curiosity, wanting to know everything he could about her. "What's you name?"

Shaking her head, she thought about the war, the real war. The war with white fang wasn't even a real war. The powers of darkness had returned and her princess had destroyed it. The people of earth and the colonies had believed they had fought the real war and won. If that brought them together, they were welcomed to believe it, the Sailor Senshi weren't going to tarnish their believe. Even if it wasn't the real one. "I lost much during the war." Her voice sad and her eyes had that far away look in them. She had watched her family die in that fight, they came back. Serenity had brought them back with her crystal, all of them, but watching them fall was hard. Serenity and her had been the only ones left, a balance. Light and darkness, darkness and light. 

'_The perfect balance._' she thought dryly. '_One cannot survive without the other, and I can never get that scene out of my dreams or my memory._' She looked at him, waiting for him to say something. "Duo Maxwell."

His name triggered something in her memory, it was familiar, like she had heard it some where before. '_Where have I. . ._' She shook her head, forgetting the memory. Before she could stop herself, she told him her name. "I'm Hotaru Tomoe."

"Firefly of death?" His voice sounded approving, he liked that. It suited her for some reason, she was like him. "So Hotaru, what are you doing out here in the first place?"

"Nothing, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. Then she recognized him from the news, he was a gundam pilot! "Now I know why I recognize you! You're a gundam pilot, and that thing I almost saw yesterday was a gundam!" She stood up and glared at him. He sighed, and threw his head back so he could look at the sky. A few birds flew over head and he watched them for a while. 

Sighing again, he decided to answer her, but she was gone. He stood up in a frenzy, where was she? He looked around, he turned completely around and there she was. Walking towards his gundam, unafraid of the consequences she knew she'd have to face if she ever saw it. '_I can't stop her, besides, I've decided to keep her._' Shaking his head, he liked her, she wasn't afraid of him. '_What am I getting myself into?_' "If you see it, you do know I can't let you leave!" He shouted at her, causing her to look back at him.

Smiling, this was her opportunity, a few minutes with him and she didn't want to go home. He was exciting and there was something about him she couldn't put her finger on. '_He'll just have to put up with me._' Smiling to herself, she turned around and shouted back at him. "I know!" and went back to what she was doing. She stepped behind the trees and saw it. '_Wow, that's big. Yup, very big._' 

"Nice piece of machinery isn't it?" Duo asked from behind her, a big grin on his face at her awe of the machine. He watched her nod but she never took her eyes off his gundam. Then he heard himself saying, "You want to go for a ride?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Just thought I'd tell anyone who you know, wants to know, I haven't been into my account yet. So, yeah, just thought everyone who'd like to know. I have no idea what anyone is saying, or thinking so far. But hey, if you have a comment, then go for it and send me a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Still nothing...^_^;

Death Meets Death

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 4

Hotaru looked at him with eyes wide, excitement radiating from her being, "You really mean it?" She looked back at the gundam. "What's it's name?"

"DeathScythe Hell." Duo said to her, looking down at her and grinning. "So how about it? Would you rather stand here and stare at it, or go for a ride?" Inwardly he was screaming at her to accept, and another side of him was telling him this wasn't such a hot idea. He'd be letting her into his world whether she wanted to come in or not. He didn't want to taint her like he had Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. "If you want to stay on the ground, I totally understand. . ."

She interrupted him, "No way! You're taking me up whether you like it or not!" She smiled at him. "Come on Duo, let's go!" She looked at him, her eyes smiling and happy. '_Why do I feel like I've just agreed to jump of a cliff. . .a very large one?_' The thought came to her, and another thought seemed to wriggle it's way into her thoughts, '_I wonder what Michi-mama and Haruka-papa are doing right now._'

*Michiru & Haruka*

"I don't like it Michi, I just don't like it." Haruka paced across their living room, one hand running through his short hair every other minute. A habit he had picked up before their awakening. "Michi, I'm worried, we haven't heard from her since yesterday. Not a word! and we haven't seen her either!"

She couldn't contain herself any longer, Michiru burst out laughing, earning a look from Haruka. "Ruka, take a break. Hotaru is a responsible. . ." she didn't get any further. Haruka interrupted her.

"SHE'S JUST A CHILD!!! SHE'S ONLY SIXTEEN!!!" Haruka shouted at Michi, who looked stunned. Haruka had never yelled at her like that. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Michi, I'm just so worried about Hotaru. I've always been able to watch out for her, and now that I can't find her. I'm worried."

Putting a reassuring hand on her love, Michiru smiled up at Haruka, "I know how you feel Ruka. I feel the same way, but haven't you noticed the change in her? She's been acting different, I think she feels that she's missing something. Now she just has to find it."

Looking into Michiru's eyes, Haruka could tell that Michiru believed what she said. She wasn't just saying it to make him feel better. "You mean as in a boy? I don't like that idea at all," he grumbled. "A boy messing around with my little Hota. I'll kill him." A thought struck him. "How do you know Michiru?"

Smiling, "I can tell when we're all together. She looks at each of us and the look in her eyes is unberable Haruka. I wish she could be happy, besides, we can't protect her forever. She might be sixteen in this life Haruka, but you know as well as I do she can take care of herself. Her knowledge of the past is almost as clear as ours. We have to trust that she'll be okay. I can look in my mirror if it will make you more at ease." Her voice had lost all it's laughter, now there was seriousness and control. With a flick of her wrist, Neptune's mirror was in her hands and glowing its other world like glow.

"What do you see?" Haruka looked at Michiru with curiosity and impatience. 

Michiru didn't hear her husband, it seemed as if the whole room had gone silence. The deafening silence that always came to her hit her, and she started regulating her breathing. Looking into the mirror always drained her when she wasn't in her senshi form. Not wanting to appear weak, she had practiced and built up an indurance. Figuring out a way to use it like she had during the Silver Millennium. A vision came to her and laughter. '_Hotaru! I can see you, where are you? Who is that?_' Purple eyes. . .black. . . a stranger's voice telling Hotaru he wouldn't let her go. Hotaru agreeing with laughter in her voice. Suddenly the scene changed and she could see Hotaru running, she was tired but pushing herself to the limit. Someone was changing her, the boy she saw earlier in her vision, he was carrying a gun. '_Hotaru's in danger?_' Her question was answered by the mirror, then she saw something. 

Hotaru was sleeping, and in the arms of the boy, he was carrying her. Something was wrong with this vision though, something was different. She could see the flames surrounding them and she screamed with her mind to them to stop. The boy didn't stumble or lose his pace. He held Hotaru close to his body like he had done so many times, the flames engulfed him and Michiru screamed out to them. Tears blurred her vision, a figure walked out of the flames, it was the boy and Hotaru. It appeared as if the fire hadn't burned them. They were fine. The boy looked up at her as if he saw her and grinned, not taking his gaze from hers. '_He sees me! How can he see me?_' Michiru was in shock, nobody should see her when she was taking glimpses into the past or furture. They shouldn't be able to even sense her presence, yet this boy knew she was there. Watching him carry Hotaru to some place safe. Eyes wide with terror and fright, Michiru started going back to her own time.

"Michiru?" Haruka watched Michiru gasp in shock and pain as his companion came back to the present. "Are you okay?" His voice soft and questioning as he took his wife by the shoulders and looked into Michiru's eyes. "What did you see?"

Brushing Haruka's hands off her shoulders, she looked back into Haruka's questioning eyes, hoping the terror she felt and saw in her vision wasn't in hers. "I'm fine Haruka, the vision was different from others I've had before. I saw Hotaru with a boy," Sensing Haruka go tense she quickly explained herself. "There was something different about this boy, I saw two different times rolled into one. I saw the boy in both, and in both he had this aura around him."

"Do you know who he is Michi? He's with Hotaru now isn't he, and now my girl is in danger." Haruka's parental instincts were on the blitz. He was worried and angry at the same time. Worried for his daughter and angry at this boy who apparently wouldn't be around Hotaru if fate didn't have something to do with it. He had been reborn enough times to figure out that 'coincidences' didn't just happen. Everything was planned out to a certain degree and he hated every second, minute, hour, day, week, month, and year that fate interfered with his living his life. Controlling him as if he were a puppet, he was in charge of his own future and who he would spend the rest of his life with. "We have to find her Michi, what if she needs us right now?"

Michi rested her hand on Haruka's arm making him stay sitting right next to her until she was finished telling her vision. "No Haruka, we can't interfere with what will happen. I know how you feel about fate, and I know how you hate it. This boy is Hotaru's fate, and we can't stop him. I saw this world's past of them and their present. He won't let her leave him, he's decided to keep her, and you know Hotaru can take care of herself. We've both taught her everthing she needed to know, and her memories were triggered the same time ours were." The aqua-ish green haired girl stood up next to the couch looking down at her sandy haired companion for life and smiled. Knowing what she would say next was going to make Haruka's spirits lift a bit. She took Haruka's hand in hers, "Let's go Haruka."

Haruka looked up at Michiru, "Where are we going Michi?"

"We must speak with the others, our Queen will feel just as responsible for Hotaru as you will and so will the others. Besides, I think that keeping track of Hotaru will take her mind off what she's going through right now. She wasn't as fortunate as we were in our rebirth." Her eyes softened and the grief was evident. "Hotaru is a Sailor Senshi like us, and we must also look out for her well being without smothering her and treating her like a child."

"You're right Michi, I'm sorry. Hotaru isn't a child anymore and I still see her as I did in our last life. So small and innocent, but I will always worry about her. Her spirit is strong but her body is like her last. . .weak." Nodding his head and feeling better than he had before, he let go of Michiru's hand and picked up the phone. "So, you want them to come here or should we meet them some where?"

*Hotaru & Duo*

DeathScythe Hell was a site to behold, '_And he flies this thing?_' Hotaru shielded her eyes from the sun that reflected off the gundam suit in front of her. Her conscience was telling her that this was a bad idea and she should really get out of there, but this wasn't something she could walk away from. She had a feeling that Duo wasn't about to let her go, and she didn't want to leave. '_What's wrong with me? Could he be the one I've been searching for?_'

A hand settled on her shoulder, and before he said anything, tiny shivers went up her spine. His breath tickled her ear, "Are you ready Firefly?" The nickname he insisted on using for her made her blush. She nodded and felt him back away, he grabbed a hold of the cable from the cockpit and motioned for her to come closer. "Okay, you have to put your foot next to mine, yeah, that's it. Now, put your arm around my waste and hold on tight, wouldn't want you to fall now would we." 

Smiling to himself, he put one arm around her waste as she latched onto him and closed her eyes. '_She's something different all right._' When the time came for Hotaru to let go, she wouldn't. Her hold on him tightened and she buried her face in his chest. "Now Firefly, you're going to have to let go of me." He felt her shake her head and a thought struck him. He looked down at the top of her head and noticed how she trembled against him. "You're afraid of heights aren't you." He said in a whisper. He didn't need her to say anything. 

"This is what we're going to do Firefly, I want you to open you're eyes and look straight at me." Hotaru reluctantly opened her eyes, only to have a nice view of the ground and instantly closed them again. "No, don't look down Firefly, look up, yeah, straight into my eyes." Violet met violet and somehow, everything melted for her and all she could see was him. Somehow Duo had managed to get her into the cockpit without another problem, then he was inside. 

"We're not going to have to get down the same way, will we Duo?" Hotaru asked, standing in front of him. The light from outside to her back and her head bowed towards the ground.

He put a smile on his face for her, and sat down in the seat. "We'll worry about that when we get to it Firefly." He started closing the door (AN: or hatch or w/e, I'm not sure what to call it. So it'll probably change from door to cockpit to hatch...*shrugs* you'll know what I'm talking about in anyway.). 

Hotaru looked around for a place to sit, then looked at Duo. "Where am I going to sit Duo?"

He looked around and felt stupid. '_Where is she going to sit?_' Another brilliant idea came to him. "On me," he motioned for her to sit on his lap. Blushing she complied and felt her face burn a dark red. Making sure she didn't see his grin, the hatch closed and everything was dark. "This is going to be a short flight Hotaru, we're not coming back here."

"What do you mean, 'we're not coming back here?' I have to go home Duo." She whispered it, expecting him to disagree with her, she could feel him tense behind her and knew that's not what he wanted to hear. "Where are we going?"

"I'm not letting you go just yet Hotaru," He whispered back to her, "We're going to visit a friend of mine. Something has come up and we're needed once again." His voice and character had changed into something she didn't recognize, "Fighting is the only way we know, who better to be sent into battle than the Shinigami and his friends."

Hotaru didn't say a word, the tone of his voice was like venom. She knew that voice and that tone, she herself had uttered it many times in battle. Death had met him many times before and she could feel it. He was emitting a power and he didn't know it. '_I wonder if he can feel what he's sending to me. It feels so familiar, I recognize it. He calls himself Shinigami, I wonder if he realizes what it means._'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This might sound strange but I know I'm suppose to have a space between DeathScythe, but for some reason it's just stuck. It simply looks weird with a space or a lower case 's', so I'm sticking with the way I write it. That is the end of the old and get ready for the new stuff! Ja!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: This is what you've all been waiting for. I'm not sure yet how many chapters I'm going to have because I haven't typed any. This is the first in a long time *grins*. Which is sad, before I didn't have a computer, I had written like a few more chapters, but everything was lost because my disk malfunctioned. So I had to come back to FanFiction.Net and copy and paste my own stories *sighs*. All I have to say is that I now have two disks with my stories, an extra one for backup, just in case it happens again. I was so mad...grrrr...anyway, I hope nobody has forgotten about lil ole me and my fic. *grins*. Hope you all like this chapter and I look forward to any comments.

Death Meets Death

By: Blue Frost

Chapter 5

'_What kind of person calls themselves Shinigami? I'm the one and only form of death herself and I mean herself._ _I think. . ._' Hotaru kept her thoughts to herself as she felt him shifting around pressing various buttons. '_I recognize this system. One of Ami's earlier models I believe._' "Duo, you can't keep me. I'm not a pet."

He smiled, "Of course I can Firefly, who's going to stop me?" His right hand moving across a clear black keyboard, starting his gundam up. They were in the air in less than a few seconds flat. "Besides, nobody would know where you went to or if I was connected with you or not."

Sighing, she lowered her head, this was not going as she had planned. She knew she couldn't stay, as apart of her Queen's court, it was her duty to protect her princess. Haruka-papa wouldn't waste any time waiting for her to return. He was probably hot on her trail by now. "I'll have to escape then."

"I'd like to see you try Firefly, indeed I would. But not right now, we have to be getting somewhere." Duo dismissed what she had said and concentrated on their destination. It wasn't easy moving a gundam in the middle of the day, but it was quicker than taking the time to disguise it. 

"Why during the day, don't you think it would be safer to disguise this hunk of metal?" Her eyebrow lifted and she turned her body to look at him. "Anyone could spot us, and I can't sit here all day, I need to move around."

"Where we're going isn't too far from here, actually it's only around fifteen minutes away. Nobody is going to see us anyway, so don't you worry about it." 

Sighing she looked out the screen and saw how wonderful everything looked from where they were. The ground was covered in green, they kept getting farther and farther from the city. The buildings didn't look as massive as they did when she was standing right in front of one, and there wasn't the noise that usually came with a huge city. Everything seemed different somehow and she couldn't figure it out. She sighed again, leaned back, and closed her eyes. In her mind, she saw Haruka-papa and Michi-mama, they looked so happy. As far back as she could remember, they had always been together, there for each other in one form or another. It was their gift, she supposed that the original Queen Selenity herself had arranged it. So they wouldn't be alone, '_But didn't I have someone? I can feel it, why were they so lucky as to have eachother, and me nothing?_' Hotaru held back a sob, '_I can't be selfish, what they have was meant to be, and I'm happy for them. I'm just feeling sorry for myself, well, Hotaru, grow up! You've had lifetimes to do so, so quite acting like a child._' She ordered herself, and decided to rest.

*Hours Later*

'_How long has she been asleep?_' Duo thought to himself, but focused on piloting his gundam. '_That's not important right now, I have to focus on getting to Quatre's mansion unnoticed, shouldn't be too hard. After all, I'm an expert right?_' 

It was completely dark outside and Duo switched the screen to nightvision, then looked for a sign of any kind. '_I wish Hirro would stop insisting that we show up at night, I don't have the patience to look around for a mark made by some crap in a can that he made himself._' Sighing, he shift Hotaru more comfortably on his lap and looked around for the sign. '_Found it! Now what was I suppose to do, oh yeah,_' he recalled Hirro's voice, "'Land directly on the mark, or boom.'" That was the first and last time Duo had heard Hirro make any kind of joke, morbid, but still a joke. Not wanting to take any chances, he gently shook Hotaru. "Rise and shine Firefly."

She yawned, "What?" Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and focusing on where she was. "What's going on Duo?" Her alertness surprised him. 

"Nothing, we're here and I thought you'd like to be awake." Duo stated, smiling when she shrugged and leaned back again. "Hold on, this is going to be a little rough."

*Makoto's Apartment*

Ring ring. . .ring ring. . .ring ring. . . . "I'll get it Mako." A girl with blond hair and sad blue eyes answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Usagi?" A male voice came from the other end of the phone, "This is Haruka."

Sensing something was wrong, "What's wrong? Everything is okay isn't it?"

"A boy has taken my little girl, Usagi and. . ." There was the sound of struggling from the other end of the phone, and a "Give me that!" from a female voice.

"Usagi? This is Michiru, Haruka didn't say it right, he meant that there is something amiss. Hotaru is missing." Michiru's voice was soft, but light with a smile, "We don't want to worry you, but we were wondering if Ami could do a trace on her."

"When did she disappear?" There was worry in Usagi's voice and Michiru could tell.

"She's been missing since yesterday. It's nothing serious Usagi, Hotaru can take care of herself, but Haruka is worried about her. I feel something happening, another change perhaps, have you felt it?"

"I can't say that I haven't, I'm sure that you and Haruka can take care of Hotaru. You have always been able to take care of her, even before the awakening, I haven't lost faith in you two yet, however, if you need our assistance. You need only ask, something is wrong. Rei just got here, something feels wrong, have to go."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I'm sure some of you know how long it's been since I've update and yeah, I deserved to be yelled at. I've updated I'm Not Weak, and I'm starting on Makoto's story. Here are the pairings if I haven't said anything yet; Minako/Hiiro, Usagi/Milliardo, Ami/Quatre, Makoto/Trowa, Rei/Wufei, and everyone knows who Duo is paired with. Well, if anyone doesn't, I won't go there. ^_^, I wonder, is anyone reading my stories from Indiana? I'm new here and I don't know anyone, I was curious. That has nothing to do with this fic, but yeah, just thought I'd ask for the heck of it. On to the fic. . .

Death Meets Death

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 6

*Three Days Later*

"Tell me again Duo why nobody was here to pick you up, I'm not sure if I'll be able to walk much longer. I'm feeling a little. . ." her legs collapsed from under her and she took slow deep breaths. Duo was next to her in an instant, worry in his eyes, surprising her because he didn't know her. "I'm fine Duo, can we rest for a while?"

Looking around, but keeping a hand on her shoulder, "We'll stay here one more night, we're getting close to where we're suppose to be. Just take it easy okay, I'll get some fire wood okay." He left her there with his jacket, it puzzled him that she hadn't said anything about being cold, he saw the goosebumps on her arms. '_What am I going to tell the guys? Not that they'll say anything anyway, Wufei will probably be the one to say something. Most like 'weak onna.' or something along the lines of that. Not to Firefly, she's not weak, she's much stronger than she thinks._' He started walking back, then noticing she was gone dropped what he had been carrying and looked around. "Where did she go?" He thought aloud.

"Where have you been?" A gruff voice came from his left. He'd know that voice anywhere.

"I got sidetracked."

"You mean the girl?"

Duo walked over to the source of the voice. "Where is she?" He looked down at the sitting man, who looked up at him then motioned behind him. Sure enough, Hotaru sat behind him, the ropes that had been bound around her ankles and hands around her on the ground. '_Well well well, wonder how long it took her to do that?_' "How did you get those off?"

The man looked at the girl and narrowed his eyes, then in a flash had his gun pointed at her head. "How did you do that?"

On instinct, Duo whipped out his gun, "Hiiro, I wouldn't do that if I were you. I don't like it, point your gun at me, but not at Hotaru." He held his gun pointed at Hiiro's head. "Drop it."

Hotaru looked from the man that had tied her up to Duo, both dangerous yet not at all. "Oh please, I could have done that in my sleep. Now why don't both of you put your guns away and start that fire. Do whatever it is gundam pilots do when they start fire because I'm cold." She stood up and gracefully walked away from both of them, picking up pieces of dried wood.

"What just happened there?" Duo asked as he tucked the gun back into his shirt and looked at Hiiro with a smile on his face.

"What are you so cheery about?" Hiiro's gun had already disappeared. "You're late, and what is she doing here?"

"She's the reason I'm late, and she knows, I couldn't let her go. But I wasn't going to kill her, don't even think about it. There was suppose to be someone waiting when I landed, I didn't see so much as an eyelash." Duo grumbled picking up the wood he had dropped. "We've been walking for three days, the only reason it took so long is because there's something wrong with her."

Hiiro ignored whatever he had just said and started the fire, "You have no idea what has been going on, Quatre has a new cook. Quiet, keeps to herself, young, I can't find a damn thing on her. Then there's Relena, she throwing this party like thing. Stupid is all I have to say."

Duo's eyes twinkled with laughter, "She still pursuing you endlessly?" Duo heard something like about stupid and spoiled. "I'll take that as a yes, what about this cook of Quatre's? What about her is bothering you?"

"Trowa, and it's not just her. Three people showed up at the Sanq Kingdom today, all of them our age or younger. It's hard to explain, you'll find out tomorrow morning. I'll be crashing here with you, you might want to find that girl by the way." Truth to his words, Hiiro lay down on the ground and fell asleep. 

'_He's changed, he wasn't ever this social when we were younger. Then again, I've changed too, where in hell is Hotaru?_' Duo went in search of Hotaru and found her next to a pond. Staring at her reflection.

'_This is stupid, I have to go, and I can go at anytime. Yet I let him 'keep me' like I'm powerless to get away myself. Only Setsuna knows what Haruka-papa will do to Duo when he finds him. Michi-mama won't be able to stop him, well, she'll try anyway._' She didn't notice when Duo stood behind her until she saw his reflection behind hers. Sighing, she looked up at him and took the hand he offered. "You have to let me go."

"Sorry Firefly, that isn't an option. That was Hiiro that tied you up, don't worry about it, he does it to everyone. Same with the whole gun thing, he won't be doing any of it to you anymore. When we get to Quatre's in the morning, you won't feel so alone. His new cook is a girl, at least she's a woman. You won't be the only female in the entire place," he rambled on and on as he led, rather dragged her back to camp. "Hiiro will be camping out with us for a bit, then he'll take us to the mansion tomorrow. Get some sleep, you can use my jacket." Letting go of her hand and motioning to the jacket.

She found it and laying down next to him, covered herself with it, "Thank you Duo, goodnight." She was out like a light. Duo fell asleep moments later and once during the night woke her from her nightmares. He held her close, and she snuggled close to him. He smiled, "You're mine."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That was short, *sighs* I know. Kind of annoying, but I have to go study, and I'll have chapter seven up in a bit. Probably next weekend, like I said, I just moved and I have to get all my classes together and stuff. Give me a break! At least I didn't leave you hanging in the middle of something...like a battle or something. Well, I hope everyone liked it. Until I post the next chapter, I'm sorry that I don't have it finished yet! I'm working on it, I'll make it good.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Finally, a new chapter! So how is everyone enjoying the fic...or not? This is all coming from the top of my head, so who know's what's going to happen. Hehehe...everyone enjoy...and have a great spring break!

Death Meets Death

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 7

Hotaru yawned, '_Woah. . .where am I, and why is Duo carrying me?_' looking around and then up at Duo.

"Hey there Firefly." He looked down at her, a grin on his face and in his eyes. "Finally joining the land of the living?"

"Why are you. . .where are we? What time is it? How long have you been carrying me and eh?" A rapid flow of questions exited her mouth.

"One, you were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you. It's around ten in the morning, and we're walking to Hirro's truck, which happens to be right over there." He set her down on her feet, and pointed to a jeep. He ignored the rest of her questions.

Obviously, he wasn't going to answer the rest of what she had asked, "You should have woken me up. Then you wouldn't have had to carry me so far." She grumbled, then followed the boy called Hirro.

Duo kept pace with her, "Hey, I like carrying you around, and you aren't exactly what I'd call heavy. It was a pice of cake, besides, Hirro wouldn't have id it." '_Not that I'd have let him touch you to begin with._'

She stomped away, '_Insufferable male, he has to let me go, and I know he won't do that. I'll just have to escape._'

Duo looked at Hotaru's back, '_What's her problem?_' Following her, but keeping his distance.

'_Watch out Duo, she's angry. You're going to need all that help you can get._' HIrro smirked at Hotaru and opened the door for her. She glared at him, "Quit smirking at me, it's not funny." She climbed in.

'_How did she know. . .?_' he shook his head. Then walked over to the driver's side. "Are you going to get in Duo, or are you going to stand their all day with that look on your face?" The ex-zero pilot yelled over to the otherside of the car. Where Duo was staring at the closed passenger door.

Duo grudgingly got in, "I don't have a look on my face. Drive." the pilot gumbled. Hirro grinned and turned on the vehicle.

'_This is going to be an interesting day indeed._'

Half an hour later, Hotaru was still ticked at Duo, and he couldn't figure out why. He looked at Hirro with a forlorn look on his face, "Hey, don't look at me. I don't know what she's thinking."

"Hello up there, I can hear everything you're saying." Hotaru's voice came from behind the two of them, it didn't sound like a happy voice either. '_Stupid, I need to get out of here without doing it the easiest way, which would be to teleport. So I'll have to take my time._'

'_Why is she in such a bad mood? I can't recall doing anything to make her upset, well, there is the little fact that I abducted her and won't let her go. Other than that, she shouldn't be mad at me._' He looked in the rear view mirror, she glared at him. He shifted his gaze away, '_Nope, not a good idea._'

*Meanwhile*

"Haruka, would you mind stopping that pacing? It's giving me a headache, and I don't think my carpet could take much more." An age old voice asked with practiced patience. 

Haruka looked at the source of the voice, a beautiful woman, looking to be in her mid twenties, maybe younger with green hair and garnet colored eyes sat on a shell colored couch next to a man with dark auburn hair and green eyes. "Don't worry love, he'll stop soon enough, won't you Haruka?" The man covered one of the woman's hands.

"Charon. . ." Haruka started, but stopped when Michiru stood next to him.

"Haruka, we have things that we need to discuss with Setsuna." She led her husband to

the couch opposite Setsuna and Charon. Fingers linked and staying that way as they sat.

"Don't worry about Haruka getting riled up Michiru, I'm sure Charon deserves half the blame." Setsuna spoke up, then took a sip of tea.

"I'm sure you know why we're here Setsuna." Haruka stated, looking at Charon with obvious dislike.

"We were waiting for you to come. We weren't exactly sure what was going on, but we knew you were coming because of something important." She sighed at the urgent look on Haruka's face, "I'm sorry to say that we can't do anything at this moment in time. All we can do it wait for word from the others. They care for Hotaru as much as Usagi-hime, but doesn't realize it. She thinks they're afraid of her, rather it's her power that makes them cautious. They're afraid she'll get hurt using them."

Michiru looked down, "I've realized that, Hotaru is such a lovely girl. Only her body is weak like the last. It makes her frustrated, and sad." Haruka was looking at the coffee table with the feeling of helplessness. He wanted to find Hotaru, to protect and shield her from danger and all that was bad. '_She's my little girl._'

He looked to Michiru for comfort, "I know how you feel Ruka. I want to protect her too." His wife's eyes started clouding up, and gathered her close.

"Don't cry Michi, if Setsuna says she'll be okay," he looked over to Setsuna, who nodded her head, "then she'll be fine. There was the vision you had of her and...and...that boy. You said it was like they were destined, so he has to take care of her. If he doesn't then he'll have to answer to me." Haruka tightened his hold on her, feeling the wetness of his wife's tears on his shirt.

Charon gave a glance to the two, '_After all their lifetimes, they're finally together as they were meant to be._' He glanced at his wife, and put his arm around her. He loved the way her head found the perfect spot on his shoulder, and the way she seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. '_To think, I waited a millenium, two centuries, a decade, and three point five months for you, but who's counting?_' A grin found a way to his face, and was quickly reminded with a sharp jab to the ribs that this wasn't the time for a grin of any kind.

"When the time comes to fight, we'll all fight. Be patient, Hotaru will come back to you, everything will be okay." Setsuna reached across the coffee table and held out her hand to Haruka in a gesture of comfort. He took it and nodded, continuing to hold Michiru, who had quieted down a little. Rubbing his hand up and down her back in a comforting way, he knew she'd be asleep soon.

He let go of Setsuna's hand, "Thank you." He mouthed, feeling a little ease as he disentangled himself from his wife's arms. Then picked her up like she weighed no more than a child, and headed for the door. "You know Haruka, it's late. You and Michiru can take the guest room, you know where it is, and I'm not taking no for an answer." Haruka smiled gratefully at his friend and headed down the hallway, disappearing behind a door. Charon and Setsuna heard a click and smiled.

"She's emotionally exhausted Charon, you don't think I was too easy on them do you?" She looked up at her husband, who was standing next to her, one arm wrapped around her waste.

"You told them exactly what they needed to hear, and the truth. We're not allowed to tell the future to anyone love, but there are ways around the rules without breaking them. Although we're not allowed to discuss the future with them, we can between us. What the inners and Hotaru are going to face will be tough on them emotionally." He led her up the stairs.

"Yes, I know. I don't like decieving our hime Charon." looking up at him with worried garnet eyes. 

"Giving them a little push in the right direction won't hurt them Sets, besides, I think they were getting bored. They need to feel needed, and have to protect the universe. Even if it's human originated, they can take care of it. We're only suppose to supervise remember?" He smiled and opened their bedroom door. He frowned at the worry line across her forehead, '_Ah, I know._' He smiled down at her, "I love you."

The line disappeared, a smile replacing a frown, she kissed him. Drawing back, she smiled up at him, "I love you too Charon." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yeah yeah. . .it took me forever to finish this chapter. I'm sorry, and I won't give the excuse that I've been busy. Writer's block, I've ben uninspired for a while, and I'm finally getting the old flows back. Hehehe...be ready for the next chapter, I have a feeling it'll be a good one. Hope everyone had a great spring break, I'm trying to have a good one ^_^. Laters, and tell me what you think. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: It's almost one in the morning and I'm writing a new chapter. I'm not too sure what direction I'm going to take this chapter, but like I said in the last one. I have a feeling this one will be better than the last few. I'm hoping a little longer than the last one too. Well, everyone enjoy and yeah...enjoy. ^_^

Death Meets Death

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 8

Hirro pulled up in front of Quatre's mansion, it was like a home base for all of them. They each had a key, and the choice to come and go as they pleased. He turned off the vehicle, and got out.

Duo opened the passenger's door and stepped out, and held it open until Hotaru got out. He expected her to be phased or at least to look like she was interested in where they were. A whole hour in the jeep and not a word to him except when she had told them she could hear everything they were saying. Not exactly what they would call communication, he hadn't done anything wrong. Not in his eyes anyway.

'_Nice place, must be where Quatre lives._' She stood there as Duo closed the door. He didn't say a word or so much as look at her when he grabbed her arm and pulled her along behind him as he marched up the steps and through the mansion door. "You don't have to drag me Duo. I'm not going to run away."

"Yet you mean." His eyes held a dark cloud behind them, and she couldn't figure out what it was. It didn't scare her, more like intrigued her to know what it was. "Let's go into the kitchen and get something to eat."

He didn't let go of her, instead, he took her hand in his and pulled her behind him. The kitchen smelled heavenly when they walked in, it was a familiar smell. '_It smells like Makoto's kitchen, only there's not possible way she's the reason._' Her heart sunk a little at the thought of someone she knew and it quickly rose when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hota, are you okay?" the voice came from in front of the stove, and Hotaru was in the arms of Makoto. Makoto held her away and checked her over for any kind of injury. "Good Gods Hota, I'm so glad you're safe." Suddenly her relief turned to anger as she noticed Duo staring at them with shock. "Do you realize how worried we were when she disappeared?"

Makoto advanced on Duo, "You should be glad we knew exactly who she was with, and that Haruka hasn't gotten a hold of you yet." Duo backed away from the beautiful Amazon advancing on him with a fisted hand. 

"Hotaru? You know her?" He asked as he backed away from the woman.

"She's family of sorts, and I have protective family Duo." Hotaru was smiling, she didn't think any of them were worried about her save her papa and mama.

"You better believe we're protective." Makoto took a good look into Duo's eyes and nodded. She saw how he felt towards Hotaru and decided she was safe. "I'm letting you off easy this time Maxwell, because you care of Hota. I could never give you what you deserve, I'll leave you for Haruka to deal with. A punishment worse than any death you could imagine, and I'm sure you can imagine enough." With a reassuring smile toward Hota, "Are you sure you're okay Hota? If you're not I'll make a quick decision and kick someone's ass, I've had enough shock to last me a lifetime."

Hotaru shook her head, then paused a moment as she felt a familiar aura, but couldn't place it. "Mako, I feel something. The aura is familiar, like yours, but it's not you."

Makoto smiled, "That's my brother Hotaru, he came back." A few tears slid down her face and she wiped them away. "You remember him don't you?"

Hotaru nodded, a few tears of her own falling down her face. She remembered only a few brief moments of Makoto's brother, but the music he created was unforgettable. "How?"

Her question wasn't answered, Makoto gave her a knowing look and went back to cooking. "I suppose you two are hungry since you're in here. I'm almost finished here, so take a seat on the counter over there while I finish this."

Duo remembered himself, suspicion rising, his eyes narrowing. He pulled his gun from his shirt and pointed it at Makoto, "Who are you and how do you know my name?" He was stunned when Makoto looked up at him for a brief moment, then0 ignored him and continued what she was doing. "I asked you a question."

"Yes I know you did, and I'm not going to tell you anything if you're going to point that gun at me. You think I'm afraid you're going to shoot me?" Makoto rolled her eyes, "Oh please." Pulling a pie out of the oven and putting something in place of it. "Why don't you go visit Nanashi and Quatre, I'm sure they're waiting for you in the music room. Don't look at me like that, I'm not going to do anything. Like poison any of this food, and Hotaru won't go anywhere. We have much to catch up on, Hotaru and I."

Hotaru looked at Duo and nodded, "I'll stay with Mako. Go ahead." Duo left the two in the kitchen and headed to the music room.

*In the kitchen*

"I suppose you still haven't had a chance to communicate with Haruka." A grin on Makoto's face. "They're worried about you, so were we, but I see that you're okay." Mixing eggs in with milk and flour. "Here," She threw Hotaru her communicator. "It's out of date I know, but it still works. I'm not sure if they still carry around their communicators, but it'll get through to them anyway."

Hotaru smiled, "Thanks Makoto. Why are you being so nice to me? I didn't think any of you like me, that you were all afraid of me." She flipped open the old communicator and pushed on Uranus's symbol, the screen was staticky and then went clear.

"You really think that? You're very wrong Hota, we love and care for you very much. We're not afraid of you, just for you, you're powers are great. Usa worries that you'll die again, and so do we. We try not to show you how we worry because we respect the fact that you need to grow up. Our job is to help each other and protect Usa, but not to smother each other's lives." Makoto looked up at the girl, "You care for him."

A blush crept up her face, "Ummm. . ." Suddenly a tired looking Haruka appeared on the screen. Eyes closed and a hand running through his hair, something Hotaru was familiar with. '_He always does that when he's worried about something._'

"What?" Haruka's voice came from the small device, "Hello?" He opened his eyes, and almost shouted. "Hotaru! Are you okay baby? You're not hurt are you?" His eyes narrowed, "Where's that bo. . ." Haruka's face disappeared from the screen.

"Haruka-papa? What's going on over there?" Hotaru's voice frantic, worried that something had happened, there was still struggling from the other side.

She caught another voice, "Haruka, don't you start that. Give me that, I can't find mine, you'll make angry."

'_Michi-mama._' A chuckle turned into a laugh, and soon Hotaru was sitting on the counter laughing at her parents. To think, she thought they'd be angry at her, she should have known that they already knew about Duo. Probably from one of Michi-mama's visions, or Setsuna and Charon, but they wouldn't have revealed anything cataclysmic. "Hota, Haruka is just worried, and so am I. Are you okay?"

Nodding happily, she smiled. "Yes, I'm fine Michi-mama, really, tell Haruka-papa I'm fine. You had a vision?" Michiru looked at her puzzled and nodded, but didn't ask how she knew, "How else would Haruka-papa know about Duo. He's a good person Michi-mama, we're at a mansion. I'm not sure where, Makoto will be able to tell you how to get here."

"You want us there Hota? We won't come if you don't want us to."

"Of course I do, I miss you."

"Okay, give the communicator to Mako."

Makoto caught the communicator and started talking. Hotaru sat there, sampling the cookies that Makoto shoved in front of her. She hadn't realized how hungry she had been, sensing this. Makoto quickly made some stir fry, and handed her creation to the hungry girl. "Thanks Mako."

Makoto simply waved a hand meaning no problem, and continued talking to Michiru. "Yes, that's the correct location. It's not too far from your place, a little ways into the country but a good twenty to thirty minutes from town if you speed." A grin appeared on the lightning goddess's face, "You're taking your bike? I'll be expecting you. Okay, bye." She clicked out, and flipped the communicator shut. 

"So, how did it go?" Hotaru asked between gulps. Makoto handed her a glass of water, and a napkin.

"Well, I think Michiru has it drilled into Haruka's head that I can watch that 'boy' and make sure he doesn't lay so much as a hair on you." Makoto rolled her eyes, "Good grief, you'd think Haruka would realize you're a young lady. Men." The oven dinged, "That's my bread, smells wonderful doesn't it."

She didn't wait for Hotaru to nod, and opened the oven and took out the bread. "I love banana break, how about you?" Inhaling the sweet smell of the bread, "Let's have a piece. Before the men come down and decide they're hungry."

Hotaru giggled, "Okay." Makoto sliced two pieces, and gave one to Hotaru. She took a bite, "This is really good Mako."

Makoto smiled her thanks, and finished cutting the bread. "I'll bring this up to the music room, I'm sure they're hungry." She disappeared behind the door, then poked her head back in. "Why don't I show you to my room while I'm heading that way. You can take a shower and change into something clean."

She hadn't even thought of her appearance, looking down at her clothing. She blushed, why hadn't Duo said something, '_I look like someone from one of those disaster survivors._' She followed Makoto out of the kitchen and up the stairs. They came to a long hallways with doors on both sides. "Which room is yours?"

"We're almost there." Mused Makoto, "Feel gross?" Hotaru nodded, "Yeah, I would too, don't worry about it. Okay, we're here." She motioned to the fifth door on the left. "I already have something setting on the bed that you can wear, I'm sure it'll fit. I bought it for you, you know, as a gift. I might as well, give it to you now." She smiled, "Towels are in the closet and the soap and stuff is already in the bathroom. You can go back into the kitchen when you're finished."

"Thanks Mako." Makoto smiled and waited for Hotaru to disappeared behind the door before she continued down the hallway and knocked on the last door on the right.

"Who is it?" A voice came from the other side of the door. 

Makoto rolled her eyes, "Who do you think it is? A hit man with a tray of banana bread?" She called, and was grinning as the door opened. She walked in, and the door closed behind her. "I thought you guys might be hungry, so I made something to snack on before lunch." She set down the tray, and began to leave.

"Thank you Makoto." She didn't have to turn around to recognize the voice. She smiled and continued walking, and left the room.

"That was Makoto right?" Duo asked, as he took a bite of the banana bread. He saw Hirro nod and looked at Trowa. Duo followed his gaze, and saw that Trowa had moved from where he had been sitting and was looking out the window. Trowa hadn't changed much from the wars, he was still quiet and did things on his own. But like Hirro, he showed his emotions more, to an extent. "Uh, do you know Makoto well Trowa?"

Trowa turned to Duo, "You could say that. I met her a while back, before the war." He turned back to the window. Quatre sipped his tea, silently thinking of their current situation.

"Why did you call this meeting Hirro?" Duo asked, "And where is Wufei?" Duo picked up another piece of banana bread and started eating.

Hirro smirked, "You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"It can't be that bad Hirro, tell us." Duo's attention was caught and he waited patiently for Hirro to explain.

"I'll start at the beginning, you all know about the explosion at the LRS point three station. The attempt on Relena's life." He frowned, and continued his story, describing Rei Shakaku and everything that Wufei had encountered. Up until the very same DJ turned up in the Sanq Kingdom as a claimed princess's body guard. Peculiar if you ask me, but that is only a little part of why he's not here."

By now Duo was at the edge of his seat with wonder, hands behind his head, and his chair tipped back on it's hind legs. '_What could it be..._'

"It's the girl." Trowa stated, still looking out the window, not showing that he had really heard anything Hirro had said.

"Is it the girl Hirro?" Quatre asked, his eyes on the perfect soldier.

The chair made a loud noise as it was on all fours again, Duo slammed his hands on the table, "That's it? A girl? He's not here because of a girl?" He sat back in his chair, balancing on the two hind legs again.

Hirro inwardly grinned at what he knew was going to happen next, "She's more than just a girl Duo, Rei Shakaku is really Merrian Chang."

"I didn't know Wu-man had a sister." Duo was looking at Hirro, who shook his head. "Not a sister? A cousin?" Hirro shook his head again. "Then what is she?  
"Rei Shakaku is Wufei's wife." As was expected, there was a loud crash and a series of swearing. "She's also Rei Chang, the DJ, at eighteen her radio station is the top of the charts."

Duo took several deep breaths, he was sitting in his chair, which was laying on the floor. Trowa was grinning from where he was standing, and Quatre's eyes were wide with surprise. "I think you sent him into shock Yui." Trowa grinned as he looked out the window.

Duo started laughing uncontrollably, "Hirro, I could have sworn that you just told me Wu-man, as in Wufei Chang aka woman hater, was married. Now seriously, tell me the truth."

"He means it Duo." Quatre put down his tea cup, and picked up a slice of banana bread.

"Wu-man is married?" Duo laughed harder, "How ironic, he hates women in general, and he's married. Life couldn't get better." Now he was rolling on the floor laughing. "Now that I have that out of my system, what is she doing in the Sanq Kingdom?"

"She's guarding a girl by the name of Usagi Tsukino, the other body guard is Minako Koishii. The girl, Tsukino, claims she's royalty, a princess I believe. I'm not sure where she's from, but I'll find out. I couldn't tell you what any of them look like, I can't get a visual." Hirro stated, "I find it strange that they arrived there the same day Makoto Shuurai arrived here also. They may be connected, however, there isn't any further information."

The sound of a motorcycle was getting closer and closer, and then it stopped. "Who's here Trowa?" Quatre asked as he rose from his chair and joined his friend in front of the window. "Two people, one is a woman, the other a man. I can't tell what they look like though."

Duo and Hirro stood behind them, looking over their shoulders. The man got off the bike, and helped the woman, Hotaru rushed from the front doors at the woman in a hug. Then the man embraced her and swung her around, Hotaru laughed and was still laughing when she was set down. Duo saw red, and quickly exited the music room. "Didn't I tell you he had it bad?" 

"I didn't realize he liked the girl so much, I wonder who they are." Quatre watched, then turned and sat back down at the table. Turning his chair to the window so he could continue talking with the others.

"Is that Makoto, Trowa?" Hirro asked when he saw the tall brunette behind embraced by the man, but wasn't surprised when he found Trowa had disappeared out the door. He looked to Quatre, who was about to start laughing. "Don't even tell me you told me so Winner." The blond Arabian let go and started laughing. The silent soldier simply grinned, he'd allow that much.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow, that's the fastest I've ever finished a chapter before, well, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I did, the whole Duo finds out about Wufei's wife...I can just see it. Anyway, how did everyone like it? I'll start on the next chapter while I still have those creative juices *winks* hehehe...who knows what'll happen next...hehehe.... R&R please.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Hey, how is everyone doing? Getting ready for prom and all that? I think prom is evil, all this running around and stuff. Well, enough about that, I'm starting a new chapter, and I have a new fic out if anyone didn't know. Okay, I listed the pairings and the titles of the stories in this series...but I forgot Ami and Quatre sorry ^_^;. They'll have their own story too. So yeah, I don't want to exclude them. I'm thinking this is going to be a pretty short chapter considering how long I have to type it and that I want to post it tonight...well, this morning. On to the fic *dundundun*!

Death Meets Death

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 9

"Haruka!" Makoto screamed from the door, arms folded and wooden spoon in hand. "Missing a certain member of the family?" She smiled and stepped aside as Hotaru ran out from behind her and straight to Michiru. Makoto winked at Michiru, "Michi, you have this husband of yours under control yet?" Makoto lifted a brown eyebrow at her friend, as she let go of Hotaru and let the girl move on to Haruka.

"It's good to see you to Makoto." Michiru laughed and smiled.

Makoto unfolded her arms and walked straight into Haruka's embrace. "I missed you dear friend." Makoto pulled away and kissed his cheek. Haruka let her go and kissed hers in return, he smiled warmly at her and put an arm around her and Michiru.

"Now I have three beautiful women to keep me company today, and don't tell me we're going shopping." He laughed, "I don't want to hear it." He looked down at Hotaru and his eyes narrowed at her clothing. She was wearing a light purple tee with a black printed dragon on the front and short shorts, along with a pair of matching flip flops. "Where did you get those?"

Makoto and Michiru jabbed him in the side, "I bought it for her. She's old enough to wear _teenage _clothing for heaven's sake. She's not a child Haruka." Makoto sighed.

Michiru had a cat who ate the canary smirk on her face as Haruka looked down at her. He growled, "Don't even say it."

She looked up at him and asked innocently, "Say what Haruka my love?" She walked over to Hotaru and hugged her, "You look grown up, and at the same time a teenager. Very stylish, now tell your father to stop worrying, he's getting grey hair."

Haruka froze, his arm still around Makoto. He whipped around facing her, he had his hands on her shoulders, "Makoto, tell me I don't have grey hair." He pleaded, a freaked out look on his face.

Makoto lifted her eyebrow again and glanced at the laughing Michiru and Hotaru, she decided to play along. "You mean this one, or this one?" Haruka's eyes widened with shock, then narrowed when he realized they were all laughing at his reaction. "That was dirty." He let go of Makoto and turned to his wife.

"Stupid." Makoto muttered under her breath.

Haruka shot around to face her, "What was that?" Makoto shrugged and walked over to Michiru and gave her a hug.

Hotaru stood back and watched the scene in front of her. It always made her smile when Makoto visited her parents, they got along so well. As she understood it, Makoto belonged to neither the inners nor the outers, she was the in between scout and was close to Haruka. She didn't find it unusual that Makoto and her papa were close, growing up they looked out for each other. Or so she had been told by Michi-mama and Setsuna, but never was able to get along with Charon. Getting tired, she sat down on Haruka's bike and diligently watched and listened to the scene in front of her.

Which was when Duo came running out of the house and directly at her. '_Wow, he looks mad, okay deadly. Maybe a little pissed._' Head in her hands, she watched him getting closer and waited. Glancing behind him, she saw Trowa step outside and down the steps, '_Wonder who he is, and where he's going._'

By now, Duo was standing right in front of her, she beamed up at him, but soon decided that was a mistake. He looked angrier, like how dare she smile at him. Ignoring it, she tried verbal communication, "Hello Duo, what are you doing out here? I thought you were at a meeting."

He looked down at her, jealous and angry at himself for being jealous. "What are you doing out here Hotaru, I thought you were going to stay with Makoto."

"Makoto is right over there." She motioned in the direction of her parents and Makoto, "Who is that?" She asked as Trowa was getting closer to Makoto.

"Trowa Barton." He replied, taking a hold of her hand and practically dragging her to the house. "Who was that man who was hugging you? How does he know you? What kind of relationship do you have with him? And what is he doing here?" He walked faster as he questioned her.

"It's none of your business Duo." She jerked her hand away from his grasp and took a step away from him when he stopped and turned to her. "Now please excuse me." She turned away from him and intent on heading back to the bike. He took her hand again.

"Wrong." He said to her, his eyes and mind filled with dark thoughts and jealousy.

Hotaru recognized the symptoms and laughed, "You're jealous!" She laughed, her laughter dragging Haruka's attention away from her little dispute with Makoto and his wife. His eyes narrowed at the boy when he saw he was holding Hotaru's hand.

"You!" Haruka shouted, "What are you doing?" He stalked over to where Hotaru was standing. Michiru next to him, smiling a brilliant smile as she turned to where Makoto was suppose to be. Only she wasn't there anymore, the brunette was heading over to the gardens, the young man followed her. Michiru smiled, '_Finally, a guy for her._' She tuned back into what Haruka was doing.

Duo's eyes narrowed, "Who are you?" His voice all but a growl as he met Haruka's gaze, trying to unnerve him. Haruka wasn't unnerved by this boy, he had seen lifetimes more destruction than this boy could ever imagine. But still the boy had a sadness in him, he wasn't about to let that get in the way of punching this kid.

"You have nerve boy, taking my Hotaru. Do you have any idea how worried I was? Hell, I'm ready to tear into you right now, in fact. I think I'm going to make myself feel better." WHAM! Duo was on the ground, he could almost feel his eye swelling up. When he world stopped spinning, he focused on his attacker. He was being held back by the woman with aqua green hair.

"That is enough Haruka, I'm sure at least some of your anger was sated." The woman said.

The man lowered his fist, and looked at Duo with anger, not hatred, but anger. "Just one more hit Michi, just one more."

Hotaru was kneeling next to him, "Hey Firefly, help me up why don't you." Duo let Hotaru help him up, feeling the muscles he landed on tell him they were hurting. "I'll ask you again, who are you and who is the babe with you." He was expecting the man to get mad and throw another punch at him. That's not what happened, this time it was Hotaru, only she smacked him upside the head. "Ouch! What was that for Firefly?" Duo rubbed that back of his head.

She folded her arms, a small frown on his face, "I would have introduced you two if you wouldn't have intimidated him and he slugged you." She rolled her eyes, and met Michiru's who only smiled and nodded in understandment. "Duo, I'd like you to meet my _parents_, Haruka and Michiru Ten'ou. Haruka-papa, Michi-mama," She looked at them, "This is Duo Maxwell, aka, Shinigami and kidnapper extraordinaire."

Haruka all but growled at him while Michiru chuckled and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Duo Maxwell. I apologize for my husband's act of violence, it was expected. So don't feel surprised, you could have gotten worse." Duo looked shocked at what the woman said, she didn't bother to say 'it would never happen again,' or 'I'll try and keep him under control.' She had told him exactly what he expected her not to say.

Hotaru looked for Makoto, "Michi-mama, Haruka-papa, where did Makoto go?"

Duo waved her question away with a hand, "Don't worry about Makoto, I'm sure Trowa wanted to say something to her. He's stuck on her, which is something new." He stated and put an arm around Hotaru, making Haruka growl at him. "Look, I'm sorry for making you worry about Hotaru. I took good care of her and as you can see, she's doing great. But I'm not letting you take her away from me." He looked directly at Haruka and Michiru.

Haruka was about to say something, but Michiru intervened by raising a hand. "We know." Smiling at Hotaru with understanding, then opening her arms, waited for Hotaru to come. "Take care of yourself." She whispered as she enfolded Hotaru in her arms, then letting go, looked up at Haruka, at Duo, then walked over to the bike and waited.

"I don't like this." He grumbled and hugged his daughter.

"I know Haruka-papa. Duo will make sure I'm okay, when I'm ready I'll come home, and I won't do anything I can't handle." Hotaru smiled, lowering her voice, "I sense something coming, tell everyone I'm okay. I'll call if I need you." She took a step away from him, then waved as they left. She turned to Duo, who was looking at her with a I'm sorry look.

"I'm sorry Firefly."

"About what Duo?" She asked, walking up the steps, not turning to him.

"For not letting you go." He stood behind her and a step down. He put his arms around her and leaned his head on her back, "I'm sorry Firefly." he whispered.

He turned in hold and wrapped her arms around his neck, then leaned her head against his. Eyes closed and a small smile on her face, "If I had wanted to leave you Duo, I could have many times before now."

He looked into her eyes, so deep and beautiful and sad, "Why didn't you?" She didn't answer him, something was wrong. She was having trouble breathing and the look on her face was one of pain. He swept her up in his arms and ran as fast as he could into the house. "Hold on Hotaru, I'll take care of you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Not as long as usual I don't think. I'm not too sure, I'm tired and eh. I'm tired, it's 2:00 in the morning and I'm going to bed, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm sure many of you were thinking Haruka was going to beat the living heck out of Duo, but I decided he wouldn't have gotten that far anyway. So yeah, I thought one punch was good enough, you never know, he might make a habit of it and get a little more violent in the future. Good night!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: I know what you're all thinking...TIE HER TO A STAKE...AND BURN HER...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA.... I don't blame any of you *shakes head* not one little bit. Well, this is sad considering that I should have updated a very long time ago right. Sorry about that and ehehehehe *hand behind head and laughing uneasily*. Ummm...*gulp* what is that uhhh...torch for?...ehehehe...uhh...I'll get on to the fic.

Death Meets Death

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 10

"SOMEONE HELP!" Duo ran up the stairs two at a time with the gasping Hotaru in his arms. He saw everyone waiting for him as he reached the second floor. 

"What's going on? What's wrong with her?" Quatre asked, worried, and followed Duo. 

"Hn." (Gee, I wonder who it is).

"I think what Hirro said, is where should we put her. She doesn't look too good." Quatre felt Hotaru's forehead.

Duo looked at Quatre, "You got all that from his usual 'Hn?'" He started down the hall, "I'm going to my room."

"No, but I didn't think it would hurt to add lib a little." He frowned, "She's okay isn't she?"

"I'm fine...really." Hotaru gasped, "Duo, set me down." She shoved at his chest, making him lose his grip a little. He sighed, then set her on her feet, but didn't let her go. "See... I can stand on my own."

Duo didn't look convinced. "I don't think so, you're going to rest, and that won't work if you're going to be walking around." He swung her back into his arms. "I'm going to put you in..."

"My room." A voice came from behind all of them, without so much as an explanation or a grunt. Makoto walked up to Duo, took Hotaru from him, and started up the stairs. "I'll take care of her, she needs some rest. She'll be fine." 

"I'm coming with you." Duo walked up to the tall brunette.

Makoto turned to Duo, "I don't think so." She turned away from him, ran up the stair. He followed her, ignoring her words, as he was about to walk through the door, she slammed it shut and locked it.

"LET ME IN!!!" Duo banged on the door. 

"Duo, please stop that, she's not going to let you in." Quatre stood next to him, shaking his head at Duo's behavior. Duo looked at him, frowned, then turned back to the door and started pounding again.

"You're not going to get anywhere, she's stubborn." A voice came from the bottom of the stairs.

"Shut up Trowa, I figured that out already." Duo sighed, his hands at his side and now softly hitting his head on the door. "Where is Hirro?" with a glance, he took a step away from the door and started to the library. "Is he in here?"

Quatre sighed and looked down at Trowa, who shook his head and rolled his eyes. Then started up the stairs, paused briefly too look at Makoto's still closed door, and continued to where Quatre and Duo were. "How on earth did you get in here so fast?"

Trowa heard, "Omae O Koruso." The click of a gun, and smirked, '_That was expected._'

"It's only me Hirro," Duo grinned one of his old grins and walked in. "So, have anything else to tell us?" As Trowa and Quatre walked in and sat down.

"Hn."

Two Hours Later

They were discussing what they were going to do about their current situation, which was to wait. The sound of a motorcycle distracted them. Quatre got up and walked over to the window. "Don't tell me they're back again." Sighed the braided pilot, "He might be back to finish the other one, and this one hurts like hell." The blond pilot turned his gaze from the window in time to see Duo touching his right eye. Which was black and blue, and puffed out.

"Actually, it's that friend of Makoto's, Derrick, he's here almost every day." Quatre commented. Walking back to his chair, looking at Trowa for some kind of reaction, and was please to see an annoyed look on his friend's face.

"Ooo...someone is moving in on your girl T0rowa." Duo joked, "What's he look like? Have you met him?" Duo jumped out of his chair and raced to the window. "I wonder what he's doing here. . ."

"Makoto." A certain brown haired pilot stated in a steady voice.

"You know Trowa, I've been meaning to ask you, when did you get your hair cut? I can see both of your eyes now." 

"The same day Makoto arrived here." Quatre volunteered.

"Ah, to impress the lady, I see how that works." Duo teased, "Does he always just walk in like that?"

"No, whatever business he has with Makoto must be important." Quatre commented, looking up at Trowa for some kind of reaction. Trowa shrugged, meeting the eyes of his friend.

"So he comes by everyday just to see Makoto? Wow, you better do something fast Trowa, or he'll steal her right from under you."

"And you have a black eye."

"Shutting up." Duo winced, touching his now purple colored eye. "So, tell me the story of Wu-man and his 'wife,' I think I'm going to find this _very_ interesting." He plopped down on the couch with a large grin on his face .

*Makoto's Room*

"You know I'm fine Mako, I've went through a million of these attacks, and you know I only get them when I'm a little over-exerted." Hotaru yawned and stretched on the bed. "I like Duo."

"I know Hota, I know." She smiled an understanding what her friend was going through. The sound of a motorcycle drifted through the open window, "Sounds like my brother is here."

"Derrick? Are you serious?" Hotaru sat up, in the bed, but quickly sank back down with a grown. Her head swam, the bed tilting a little, then she suddenly had three hands. "That wasn't a good idea."

"You're just tired Hota, you look like you haven't slept in days. I should have a talk with Duo, the stupid. . ." She was interrupted, the door flew open. Revealing a tall man standing there, brown hair and eyes that matched Makoto's own. 

He quickly walked in and closed the door, "Mako I need to talk to you. I was with Naru, and then I felt this...over-whelming presence. I thought you might be able to explain it..." His voice drifted off as his eyes slid to the dark girl on the bed. "Lady Saturn." He bowed, ignoring Makoto's very un-ladylike snort.

"How did you recognize her? How did you recognize me?" The two asked at the same time. Making Derrick smirk and sit down on the chair in front of Makoto's vanity.

"You're power, I recognize it. Dark, lonely, but mostly dark. Not necessarily evil, as many think your power Lady Saturn, just dark." He smiled down at the girl, "You still look the little girl Lady Saturn. How old are you in this time? As I last remember, you were 11 and already a full fledged protector of the outer stars."

"Sixteen, but I remember more than the others. I almost have a complete memory of the past." Her smiled faltered a little, "There are some parts that are a little fuzzy. I remember too much, the past should remain where it is, but it never seems to stay put." She smiled up at him sadly. "Mako, could I speak with Derrick alone?" The tall Amazon seemed uneasy leaving the girl alone in such a weakened state. The door clicked close quietly, leaving the two alone.

"How did you get back?" Hotaru broke the silence, "I remember you disappearing, being killed, dying...I'm not sure which. You were suppose to be reborn weren't you." A statement more than a question came. "And the cosmos screwed you over and bam! Here you are." Hotaru smiled, the blanket fisted in her small hands.

"Yeah, that's about how it works, but I tend to think of it as a mistake. Besides, it's not that bad, I don't remember very much." He shrugged, pulling the chair from Mako's vanity over to the bed. "Tell me Miss Saturn, what have you been doing in this world?" He shot her a smoothing look of interest.

"Well, I died, big surprise there. Let's see, I lost my family young in this world. Neptune and Uranus are finally together, they raised me, believe it or not. I love them just as they are, which is as much in love now as they were then." Hotaru sighed, "Haruka is finally in his true form, funny how the queen managed to manipulate our memories. You were lucky, not being under her influence, she was a great ruler, but even to the very last, she tried to control us. Her time has fallen, it is our turn now."

Derrick sighed, looking down at the girl with admiration, of all the senshi he had met, she fascinated him the most. Silent, quiet, reserved, and the saddest eyes he had ever seen. She was an old soul even during his time, he imagined she had been reborn countless amount of time. "It's lonely being who you are isn't it?"

She looked up at him with surprise, that was the last thing she had expected him to ask. "Yes, very. I've been searching for someone, and I still haven't found who I'm looking for. Anyway, if you didn't know, I was kidnapped a while ago, and now I'm here. My kidnapper, well, he's upstairs talking with his friends, and yeah. I need some air, how about you giving me a lift into town?" A small sparkle in her eyes, "Come on Derrick, you know you want to."

Folding his arms, he leaned back in the chair, "Do you really think Mako is going to let you waltz out of this house, much less this room, with me?" He leaned closer to her.

Her eyes sparkled with mischief, "You think she can stop me?" A smirk fluttering across her lips as she stood. Having a feeling he was being pulled in, Derrick stood and stuck out his hand. "Door or window?"

"Window of course...it's quicker." She threw open the balcony doors, "I remember doing something like this back home, but I'm not so sure the results will be the same." A small tremor going through her.

"Hey, I'm the guy, let me feel manly for a minute or two." He swept her into his arms dramatically and looking at her, he stepped off the balcony, landing on the ground with a small thud. Quickly standing, he helped Hotaru up, who had rolled out of his arms and was trying to smother her laughter. "Okay, so I'm a little rusty, give me a break, I haven't done that in...okay, I've never done that."

"Derrick, I have a feeling we're going to be the best of friends, let's get going before someone catches us." She giggled, taking his hand, and finished dusting herself off, while he started the bike, held out a helmet, and waited for Hotaru to get on. '_This is what I need right now, a breather from Mako and Duo._' Climbing onto the back, she held on tight, like her Haruka-papa had taught her.

"Ready?" He said loudly, revving. "Let's go then, hold on tight." The bike sped away.

"Shit." Makoto swore, as she realized that was Derrick's bike and that Hotaru was the one sitting on the back. "This isn't happening, no way." Throwing down the kitchen towel and sprinting to the front door, a little too late. They had already sped off and there was no way of stopping them now. There was a crash from the library, she looked up at the window. Nanashi was standing next to the window, an amused look on his face, and one jealous looking Duo next to him. "If that was you're goal Hota, boy do you have that down pat." Smirking, she headed back into the kitchen. Expecting a million questions and sooner than that, a wave of anger.

"My bread." She muttered, running into the house and closing the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Not one of my best chapters, but it's something right? lol, well, to tell you all the truth, I like this chapter, it's kind of amusing...first Duo freaks, then he's freaking some more and then Derrick shows up. It's great, well, I hope you all liked this fic and if anyone knows, could someone tell me what a 'Mary-Sue' story is. Ja for now, and be expecting the new chapter soon. I'm working on it!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: I should be shot for letting you all wait so long for a new chapter, I'm sure you've all forgotten this fic. It hasn't been updated in ages. I'm not sure if this is going to be a long chapter or not, I have a feeling it'll be pretty short because I have the biggest headache imaginable and I'm not feeling to well. Anyway, on to the fic!

Death Meets Death

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 11

It felt like it had been ages since she'd ridden on a bike. The wind in her hair and face, the speed and thrill all at once. '_Mako is going to kill me when we get back, and I don't even want to think about Duo._'

"Where are we going?!" Hotaru shouted over the wind and noise, leaning to the left.

"Circus." What all that she could make out. Deciding that was enough to go on for the moment, she let her mind drift. Thinking about all the events that had been taking place in the last few weeks. All the changes she felt around her through her powers, and mostly the loneliness she felt. '_I wonder if Duo's my match? How silly, I'll have to leave him some day and go back to Michi-mama and Haruka-papa. Or I could disappear and not come back, Charon would probably give me a hand. He's such a softy._'

So caught up in her thoughts, Hotaru didn't notice they had reached their destination and were not at a stop. Derrick nudged the dazed girl, and smiled. Knowing Naru wasn't working at the moment, and had quite a long break ahead of her. "We're here." He said, pulling of his helmet.

"So I noticed." Hotaru giggled, "Was there any special reason you brought me here?" Handing him her helmet and looking around, a sneaking suspicion there was a certain someone he wanted her to meet.

"Yup, and you'll like her, I'm sure of it." He grinned at her, taking her hand and leading her towards the big top. Then around it, to the rear of the circus, where all the workers had set up camp. "She'll be so surprised to see you."

Smiling, she shook her head, happy that her new friend was so head over heels for this mystery woman. He reminded her of the Silver Alliance, how despite the ugly there had been then, there were some parts of it that was beautiful. He had been one to capture some of it's beauty in his talent for music. It was shortly after his first visit to Mako that Minako had developed the largest crush on him. Makoto had teased him mercilessly for days after that. '_That was a great time to be, wish they hadn't feared my powers so much. I would have been happy to visit Mako more often._'

"Who'll be surprised to see who?" A voice came from behind them where they were standing inside a huge changing tent.

Eyes widening, '_I **know** that voice!_' Hotaru spun, "Naru-chan?" The violet eyed girl laughed and lunged at the taller red head.

"Hota!" The tall red headed circus performer met Hotaru half way and hugged the smaller girl. "It's been so long, I wasn't sure if you'd been reborn or not."

"I didn't know you were reborn! How did it happen? You remember me?" The spurt of questions flew out of her mouth like a river, they just kept coming and coming.

Laughing, Naru (aka Catherine) pulled away and shook her head, looking up at Derrick with a kind of admiration and love that Hotaru recognized. "So you're in love with this bum?" Hotaru ducked a friendly punch, "You couldn't have done better." She laughed.

"Enough of that Hota, what are you doing here? You're so much _older_ than the last time remember?" Naru led them over to a couple of chairs and shuffled around for some tea. "I didn't regain my memories until a little bit ago when Usagi found me. I was having these strange dreams, who'd have guessed they were memories of the past ne?" 

Hotaru giggled sadly, "You were lucky then." The comment causing Naru to look up with puzzlement, "I've been aware since the day I was born, every day is just another opportunity for my memory to get clearer of back then." Sighing, she sipped the tea in her cup. "Where did you get this tea? It's great."

Naru laughed, "I work here, I can get anything I want. Like my cups? Cute ne?" Giggling, she poured Derrick some tea, although he just looked at it like she was nuts. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You hate tea." Rolling her eyes, she took his cup and put hers away. "What have you been doing?"

"I was living with Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama, which was great. During the war both of my parents here were killed in an explosion and I found them. Although I really think Haruka believes he found me and not the other way around." She giggled, then continued. "We did what it is Sailor Senshi do best, we saved the people and destroyed the evil. Of course, with the ultimate price, death." Rolling her eyes as she got to that part, "Hime saved us and here we are."

Derrick coughed, drawing Hotaru's attention. He raised a brown eyebrow at her, then motioned outside. Looking at him puzzled, she didn't quite get what he was trying to tell her. Now Naru was looking at him, an anime sweat drop getting rather large. "Eh...aren't you forgetting something Hotaru?"

"What would that be?"

"How you got here?" He grinned and sat back on the chair. Pulling a cookie from the package on the small table they were gathered around. "If anything, when we get back I'll be attacked and you'll be yelled at."

Giving him a dirty look, she did something she hadn't done in a long while. Stuck her tongue out at him. 

Meanwhile, Naru looked at the two with speculation. Wondering what on earth they were talking about, and started giggling at their antics.

Hotaru and Derrick stopped what they were doing and looked at Naru giggling at them. "Hey hey hey, if you were in my position...we'll you'd probably be laughing too." And then Hotaru started giggling, which turned into a full blown laugh. Derrick on the other hand, shook his head at the two giggling females and rolled his eyes skyward.

"Women." Then shoved another cookie in his mouth.

"I'll fill you in." Hotaru managed, a giggle escaping. "It all started about a week or two ago, I've lost track already..."

*Two Hours Later*

Naru was laughing so hard she almost fell off her chair, Hotaru had just finished her explanation of what had been happening to her. "No way, _Duo_? Are you serious?"

Nodding, Hotaru sat up straight, "There is just _something_ about him that attracts me to him. I can't put my finger on it, when I'm with him, he makes me feel safe. He's got the, I'm-dark-and-brooding thing going, he's sweet, but he does have that protective slash jealous thing going. He practically attacked Haruka-papa, which gave him a nice shiner. One I would have delivered myself, but why not just let them get that out of their system?" A small smile on her lips. "Enter Derrick, my sanity saver. A few more hours of Mako worrying over me and Duo banging his head on he door. I would have went insane."

"He does that, but if you're talking about the Duo I know. He's changed, he sounds more mature than ever. He was never like that before, I wonder what changed him." Standing and clearing her tea set with a sweep of her hand, "What possessed him to kidnap you, that's another story. Can't wait to hear it." She grinned, tossing Derrick a cookie.

Hotaru shrugged, "I have no idea, I've never met him until then." Leaving out the exact how, and why she had been where she had been in the first place. The information wasn't exactly a must need to know type of thing. "Things are happening now, changing, and we have to be more alert than ever. Distractions like this are only going to get us deeper into the no escape or turning back point."

A loud noise from outside startled the three, "Who could that be? Everything closed an hour ago." Naru drew closer to Derrick, who was standing in front of the two girls. "Is anyone there?"

No sooner had she asked, then Mako walked in, her head held high and a brilliant smile on her face. "You have no idea what I've been going through to be here." Throwing her arms around her friends and grinning. "So, what's going on?"

*Quatre's Mansion*

Duo was pacing in the library. He was pissed. He had spent a good two hours looking for Hotaru and hadn't found a trace of her or the yellow bike she had been on. '_Why am I so worried?_' He asked himself mentally.

"Think about it Duo." Hirro answered his unasked question, causing Duo to look up. "You kidnap a girl and have no idea why you did it. When it would have been easier to get rid of her or knock her unconscious. Then you bring her hear, where she is somehow connected with Quatre's new cook."

"Do you have any idea how much I want to..."

"It's simple." Hirro cut off his friend, "You're jealous."

His friend was right, groaning, he sank into the nearest chair. His friends were still in there, Quatre was flipping through a book pretending to read it, when they all knew the blonde was listening to every word they were saying and waiting for the right moment to jump in with some sense. Trowa was staring out the window, a frown on his face for some reason or other, he hadn't moved for a good hour. But they knew he was completely aware of what was going on around him.

"If I ever see that guy..."

"He'll be back."

"And how do you know that Trowa?"

"He's coming up the drive way." The tall, silent, circus performer stated a matter of factly, and turned to watch Duo race out of the room. The chair he had been sitting in for a second flying to the floor with a loud bang. "He's definitely got it bad." Folding his arms and watching the scene unfolding below them. Hirro and Quatre looked at each other and rolled their eyes, '_He should talk._' They thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know, I know, too short if you ask me, but I'm going to the movies in like three minutes or so and I had to cut it off. Sorry, oh and yeah...for taking so long to update this, I'm slowly updating all my fics whenever I get the time. I have finals as soon as break is over, which I think is cheap because who on earth studies over vacation? Other than me, and it's driving me insane because if I don't study then I lose my honors diploma...greeeaaat. Anyway, I wrote a new fic if anyone is interested, it's called I Wish I Knew and it's a Harry Potter fic. If anyone is interested *grinning*. Anyway, I hope you all liked this fic, I think I have an idea for the next chapter, but really I have to go now. Ja!


End file.
